firstlawfandomcom-20200213-history
Faithful Carpi
Faithful Carpi is the longest-serving captain in The Thousand Swords mercenary company. Appearance and Personality Faithful Carpi is a thick-set man, with a broad, weathered, honest face, full of scars from a hundred engagements. He has short, grey and balding hair, and a bushy moustache, with the rest of his jaw covered in white stubble. He seems to suffer from a urinary infection, and struggles to piss. As nickname suggests, Carpi has a reputation for honesty and loyalty, and is notably conflicted about the betrayals so common amongst the mercenaries. History Faithful Carpi has served in The Thousand Swords for thirty years, eventually becoming one of the senior captains along with Sesaria, Victus, and Andiche. Faithful was not involved in Monza and Benna Murcatto's betrayal of Nicomo Cosca, so that Monza could assume the Captain General's chair. Benna got the agreement of all the other captains except Carpi, knowing that Faithful wouldn't agree to the betrayal, but would be forced to follow along afterwards. Best Served Cold When Grand Duke Orso of Talins orders Monza and Benna killed, Faithful Carpi grudgingly agrees after he tells him all the other captains have agreed. It is Faithful who disarms Monza as Gobba tries to garrotte her. When she catches her hand under the wire, he then apologises to her as he stabs her in the side with his dagger. With Monza surely dead, Faithful Carpi becomes the new Captain General. Nonetheless, Monza manages to survive, thanks to landing on Benna's corpse and the help of a mysterious healer. Bent on revenge, Faithful is the fifth name on her list of targets. In Puranti, a Northman named Caul Shivers walks into the Thousand Swords’ encampment, claiming he intends to betray Monza, for a share of the reward. Faithful Carpi agrees to allow Shivers to lead him and three score reliable men to the barn where Monza is holed up. When Carpi and his crew charge the barn, suddenly a company of Osprian soldiers provided by Duke Rogont, spring from their cover and open fire with flatbows. Seeing the flight turn against them, Faithful flees, but Monza rides him down, stabbing his horse with a spear. Faithful tumbles from his horse near a windmill. As he stumbles to his feet, Monza kicks him in the head, and into the river. As he flounders in the water in his armour, Monza taunts him for betraying her. However, Carpi spits back that he’s faithful, he was faithful to Cosca before she betrayed him. Duke Orso and the other captains gave him no choice, just as Benna did to her. As Monza stands dumbfounded, Faithful's cape get caught in the waterwheel, which drags him under the water, and he begins to drown. Monza rushes to him, but is too late to save him. Monza had planned to take back the Captain General's chair herself, but to her surprise Cosca, somehow alive and well, appears and is named the new leader of The Thousand Swords.Category:Characters Category:Styrians